A Visit
by frozenjedi1
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel visit the kingdom of Arendelle once again to visit their two very good friends, Kristoff and Anna. Although, a sudden uninvited guest arrives, one who is bound to cause chaos and worry. Kristanna, rated T for sexual topics. Reviews r great
1. Chapter 1

Eugene and Rapunzel had visited once again, not only on political terms, but to see their best of friends, Anna and Kristoff.

They had arrived in the middle of the night on Monday for the thousandth time this year. Eugene stepped off the ship, then helped Rapunzel step off. They both hurried over to the gates, entered, and were greeted by Elsa. No matter how close of friends, or how late it was, Elsa never failed to exceed proper conduct.

"Eugene and Rapunzel hello-"

"Sh!" They both shushed Elsa.

"What is it?" Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"We're gonna surprise them." Rapunzel explained.

"Oh well you don't have to talk like this, those to sleep through anything." Elsa said in a normal tone.

"But it makes it more fun." Euegene responded.

"Yes, well I'll do all of this formal greetings later, you two have fun." Elsa waved off.

"You're the best Elsa." Rapunzel squealed as she hugged her.

They both tip toed through the dark hallways of the castle, up the stairs and down another hallway until they heard a loud snore from on of the rooms, Anna's. Rapunzel giggled but Eugene shushed her, they walked over and heard a humming sound coming from Anna. Eugene pulled a small horn from his belt, one they used for announcing peoples names in balls. They both looked at each other and counted down: three, two, one…

Eugene blew hard into the trumpet as he burst open the door.

"Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona have arrived!" Eugene yelled.

Silence.

Eugene and Rapunzel started laughing at the fact that neither Anna or Kristoff moved, let alone responded to the loud noise.

"Hellooo anyone in there?" Rapunzel asked walking over to their bed. Anna was had the bed sheets covering her chest while Kristoff spooned her from behind. Both of them without shirts, probably no clothing at all.

"Animals…" Eugene said.

"Eugene…" Rapuznel scolded.

"Wait I have an idea!" Eugene ran out of the room telling Rapunzel to wait there. He returned a few minutes later, closed the door behind him and sat next to her on the ground in front of their bed.

"Thank god, you try listening to Kristoff snore for three minutes, what are you doing anyway?"

"You'll see…"

A few seconds later Rapunzel heard light footsteps walk up to the door, and a sudden cold puff through the air. She suddenly understood what Eugene had planned.

There was a subtle knock on the door. "Anna Kristoff you're late for breakfast. I swear if you two were-"

She couldn't finish the sentence. Kristoff and Anna were sitting up and Anna yelling.

"We're up! Sorry the sink was broken so-" Anna was cut off by Eugenes laughter.

"Thank- you- Elsa" He said between fits of laughter. Kristoff and Anna looked below their bed. Kristoff face palmed and fell back.

"Wow." He said.

"You guys should honestly just have Elsa as an alarm clock."

"Why?" Anna said with her face in a pillow.

"Because we came in here with a trumpet and that didn't seem to wake you two up."

"Well," Anna said.

"And we wanted to surprise you." Rapunzel giggled as she went up to Anna.

"Thanks," Anna said half sarcastic.

"Ok you two get dressed-"  
>"It's 3 in the morning."<p>

"Yeah, who cares. Get dressed we just got here, time differences." Eugene said.

"There's like no time difference between here and cornona-"

"See you in a few." Rapunzel said walking out and shutting the door.

Kristoff sighed and pulled Anna back into him, nustled his face in her hair, and starting falling back asleep.

"Kristoff," Anna mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should go with them."

"What? Why?" He asked in his sleepy voice.

"I don't know, it'll be fun. We could take them through the garden at night. Remember when we did that?"

"Yeah but we also broke the lamp post."  
>"Well we wont this time." Of course, Anna, always more energetic than Kristoff, who really needed his sleep.<p>

"C'mon Kristoff, we can always sleep on weekends." She said trying to wiggle out of his arm.

"No." He said eyes still closed and pulled his arm tighter around her.

"Kristoff c'mon!" She laughed.

"No." He answered with a smile.

She giggled and laughed until she finally got out of his grip. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and slipped on her robe. Kristoff lay in bed pretending to snore; this was why they were so perfect for each other, Kristoff knew how to make her laugh, which is exactly what Anna needed.

"Kristoff Bjorman!" She said tugging on his arm. Her muscle was nothing compared to his size. He grunted and pulled her down next to him.

"What do I have to do to get you up?" She said on top of him.

"I don't know, figure something out." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh I see," Anna kissed him very very lovingly waiting for some sort of response. But he lay still. "Hmph." Anna said to herself.

"What if tonight-" Anna whispered something extremely intriguing to Kristoff. She looked at him for approval.

"Let's get moving than." He said getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys, so I hoped u enjoyed the first chapter. I need to know tho if you want me to put some Helsa in this story. I'm not a helsa shipper, but I could read some fic on them and then out them in if u guys want. This would definitely have a big effect on the story so pls review ur thoughts if you plan on following this story.

Kristoff walked slower than usual behind Anna through the castle hallway to meet Eugene and Rapunzel at the bottom of the staircase.

"About time." Eugene commented jokingly.

"Where should we go?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hm, I was thinking the gardens maybe. They're always fun at night." Anna suggested as if it was 12 in the afternoon.

"Hey Kristoff, you never took us up in your sled." Eugene said nudging Kristoff's shoulder.

"Because Sven doesn't like carrying four people and twenty blocks of ice up hill." Kristoff said groggily.

"Oh Kristoff remember those reindeer we asked for? So Sven would have friends?" Anna said grabbing his tugging his hand and looking up at him.

"Yeah why?" He asked already knowing the answer that was coming.

"Well I kind of got them so we could take more than two people up." Anna said looking down.

"But my sled." Kristoff protested.

"Kristoff you carry millions of blocks of ice on that thing, plus your extra tools." Anna reasoned. Kristoff looked down at her and sighed.

"Fine, I'm up anyways." He gave in. Anna and Rapunzel squealed with joy and Kristoff couldn't help but smile when Anna was this happy.

Everyone got their gear on and bundled up. Eugene and Kristoff sat in the front while Anna and Rapunzel preferred to sit on the ice. Kristoff had to tie rope around them to make sure they didn't fall off.

"So how've you been?" Eugene asked.

"Good, have a lot of free time in the winter." Kristoff shrugged.

"A lot of time with Anna am I right?" Eugene joked with a funny expression.

"Haha, yeah." Kristoff laughed. He then pulled the reins on Sven since he was acting extremely rude to the new reindeer.

"Hey I have a question." Eugene asked.

"Shoot."

"I heard about this 'Prince of the Southern Isles guy and-"  
>"What did you hear about him? When?" Kristoff interrupted.<p>

"While I was being froze, last summer."  
>"Ok…" Kristoff said.<p>

"So this guy. I don't want to get personal but we're friends, so what did he actually do?" They started speaking in a lower tone.

"Well, took advantage of Anna's innocence-"

"What?"  
>"No not in that way. See she hadn't been out of the castle since she was four or six or something. She was totally pure, to anything."<p>

"Oh."

"So this guy comes to the coronation, charms Anna like he's her soul mate like some twisted freak."  
>"How did she not realize it?"<br>"She had no idea. She had her parents, and a library full of fairytale books. She expected everything to happen like it was a fairytale. Trust me though she still doesn't understand some concepts of how things work out in the real world."  
>"Huh."<br>"Anyways, he proposes to her-"  
>"I didn't here that!"<p>

"I know this guy was a physco. He asks her, Elsa, only one who knows anything says no. Anna pushes her blah blah blah Elsa runs away. Anna runs to find her, we meet, you know the story." He smiled.

"Anyways, Hans is defending and supporting her through all of this, she goes back to the castle to have him kiss her."

"Instead of you? Did she just forget?"  
>"Well we didn't want to say we were in love yet. So he ends up locking Anna in a room, shuts the fire, and she's about to die. Meanwhile I'm rushing down the mountain trying to find her. When I find her, she's on the frozen lake looking for me. She sees Elsa crying, Hans is about to kill her, she goes up to stop him and…"<br>"Jeez."  
>"That son of a bitch froze her." He said through his teeth.<p>

"Gosh." Eugene said completely intruiged.

"Well we were lucky enough to save her, Hans is brought back to the souther isles to lock his sorry ass in jail or in a castle."  
>"God I never knew the entire story."<br>"Yeah well Anna has nightmares, the whole thing is something she can't shake off."

"Well I wouldn't be able to, Rapunzel still has bad dreams about Gothel, not too bad though." Eugene says.

"Yeah well Anna is practicaly every other night. It's brutal for her. All because of the piece of-"  
>"I heard my name?" Anna says budding into the conversation.<p>

"Nothing feisty pants," He said kissing her cheek. She smiled and went back to talking to Rapunzel.

They arrived at Kristoff's cabin and went up the normal trail full of frozen trees and powdered snow fences. The girls walked behind Kristoff and Eugene since they were leading the way.

"I didn't ask you, how are things with Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked.

"Amazing." Anna smiled. Looking at him.

"I know it's none of my business, but how do you, you know- never mind." Rapunzel said ending the topic.

"What tell me." Anna said. "Don't worry, I'm more open these days." She said giggling.

"Well after Hans, how have you been with him for so long?" She asked carefully.

"Good question." Anna said a little unsettled. "I- I honestly don't know. It's totally different. I mean everyone expected me to start liking girls, or totally shut out men, but Kristoff was totally different than any other relationship I've had with anyone or anything." She said wowing herself by the whole experience.

"Really." Rapunzel said smiling to.

"Most definitely. It seemed to not have been meant to be, like two completely different people, two completely different situations, personalities, everything just polar oppisities. Until we spent some time and started almost admiring each other. As soon as the whole thing was over yes we took it slow, but the more we go to know each other the more alike we were. After the first week I realized how totally different he was from everyone I knew. He's a grumpy sweet big mountain man who has no idea what manners are or how to be royalty and I love that about him. And he loves me for some reason. And were not even rushing things were just taking things the way we want, and it makes us the happiest couple in the world." Anna smiled cheeks all flushed.

"It was kind of like that with me and Eugene, except he was my first. With- everything actually and I don't know I never got sick of him." Rapunzel smiled too. They both looked at each other a giggled a bit. Kristoff waved them over.

"C'mon guys, almost there." Anna stomped through the snow up to Kristoff who was waiting with Eugene at large willow tree.

"So anyway I-" he was cut off by a big kiss from Anna. She stood on her tipy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He paused a little surprised but gave in and wrapped his large arms around her tiny frame and picked her up, leaning her on top of him in the air.

"And that's how they do it in Arendelle…" Eugened joked.

"Eugene…" Rapunzel said walking over and grabbing his arm, kissing him on the cheek as well.

Anna and Kristoff were still kissing to the point where there was heavy breathing and lip biting. Kristoff dropped his tools on the floor and lifted Anna up onto the stonewall in front of them, moving his hands up and down her leg as she knotted her hands in his hair. They kind of forgot about Eugene and Rapunzel since Anna just jumped right into they're routine before the bedroom. Once those two were on a roll there was really no stopping them unless and actual person did.

"Alright lover boy it's been a full minute." Eugene said standing up from the rock and putting a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. Kristoff turned around and so did Anna, both with similar expressions.  
>"Forgive me ." Anna said getting down from the rock then flattening her skirt and fixing her hat.<p>

"Pardon me milady." Kristoff said picking his tools back up again.

"Ow," Anna said rubbing her head as she took a step into his bag of tools.

"What happened?" Kristoff asked turning around lightly holding her head.

"I kinda walked into you hammer." She said squinting her eye as she rubbed the spot where it hurt. "That's what she-"  
>"Eugene!" Rapunzel scolded. He still exchanged a look with Kristoff.<p>

"Here." Kristoff said grabing wut looked like a pouch. He shoveled some snow in and handed it to her. "Your hair might get soaked but it'll numb the bruise."  
>"C'mon you lovebirds we're almost there. Jeez cant walk two steps with these people." Eugene joked.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi there, thank you guys so much for your feedback. So I decided I am going to put Helsa in, still trying to learn what the Helsa ship is like and how I should present them, but I'm working on it. They're relationship will start a few chapters or so from now. So, enjoy! Keep the reviews coming

They walked along, ate lunch, than headed back to the sled.

"Oh Kristoff your cabin!" Rapunzel squealed.

"What?" Kristoff responded.

"Don't you have a cabin up here?"

"Yeah but-"  
>"But it's full of crazy ice harvesters." Anna finished.<br>"I also have the one-"  
>"Sh!" Anna shushed Kristoff before he could finish. Kristoff rented a more private cabin after visiting his friends with Anna, the private one is of course used for private purposes.<p>

"Oh come on Anna we all know you've guys already done it in the sleigh a thousand times." Eugene reasoned.

"But that's always on the floor,"  
>"Anna's right, were not going there." Kristoff said as they reached the sled.<p>

"You guy run a pretty tight ship huh?" Eugene joked.

"You bet." Kristoff said while tugging on the rope around Anna's waist.

On the ride home Anna noticed a smoke coming up from the trees, farther down the trail.

"Kristoff look!" Anna said nudging his shoulder. He looked to the left and saw the smoke Anna was talking about.  
>"What about it?" Kristoff relaxed.<p>

"Smoke!" Anna panicked.

"It's probably just a trading post." He shrugged looking back on the trail. Kristoff wasn't enjoying Sven's complaints about the new reindeer, and just wanted to get home so he could get some 'personal' time in with Anna after that kiss. He didn't really want to be on the sled any longer than necessary.

"Kristoff…" Anna smiled.

"No. That is not-"  
>"Pleaseeeeee," Anna pleaded.<br>"We haven't been there in months."

"Exactly, it's not in the middle of a storm and I'm sure he won't recognize you."  
>"Anna he saw my face."<br>"Than he's probably forgiven you just please can we go? Remember how I said I never had those wool mittens, well I'm positive he has them there, I saw them." Anna begged.

"No." Kristoff answered.

"Where and who is this person?" Eugene asked.

"Kristoff I won't do anything I told you I would if we don't go over there." Anna pouted crossing her arms. Kristoff sat there, cheeks red and annoyed with her deal.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes as he turned right onto a new trail.

"Who is this guy?" Rapunzel asked eagerly.

"It's the cutest little place with a sauna and warm hot chocolate an adorable everything."  
>"It's a trading post." Kristoff stated grumpily.<p>

"It's where we met." Anna countered with an angered look.

"Yeah and we practically claimed the stable there-" Kristoff began.

"Kristoff!"  
>"I know I know, but Eugene gets it." Eugene laughed back at Kristoff.<p>

"Jeez I swear I can't get out one joke. It's all 'Kristoff don't you dare finish that sentence, Kristoff, Kristoff…, Kristoff!'" Kristoff mocked.

"Because they're inappropriate!" Anna reasoned.

"Anna I'm with my friend. Remember the ice harvesters you went to see? They're much worse than this, and I was practically raised with them. We're in front of Eugene and Rapunzel, when we hang out it's not like we're at a dinner party to discuss polotics." Kristoff complained.

Anna sat there pouted with her arms crossed, Kristoff made a similar sound but much deeper, and looked the other way.

They finally arrived at Oaken's and Kristoff waited in the sled.

The three of them walked through the door when Anna heard a familiar voice to her left.

"Yoo-hoo, big summer blow out. Half off towels, glasses, and sun balm of my own invention, yeah." Oaken said as if it were routine (which it was).

"Oaken! So nice to see you." Anna said walking over.  
>"Princess Anna, nice to see you. It's been a while yeah?"<br>"Yes it has, do you happen to know where the wool gloves are? " Anna smiled.

"Yes, that would be in our winter department." Oaken said exactly like the last time she was here. The winter department consisted of the dress she bought last time, and snow gear. While Anna and Rapunzel looked for that, Eugene awkwardly walked around.

"Yoo-hoo." Oaken waved over to Eugene.

"Hm?" He answered turning.

"Finding everything okay sir?"  
>"Uh, yes thank you."<p>

"Where ever did you come from?"  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"Well you don't seem to be from around here sir."  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Because of the way your hair is styled, the unusual beard on your chin, and the way your jacket is put on, suggests you're from south of here." Oaken said politely.

"Well uh, yes I am from the south. Corona." Eugene answered fixing his jacket.

"Ah I see, are you enjoying your stay in Arendelle?"  
>"Very much so." Eugene said more modest, yet trying to look confident.<p>

"All ready." Anna hopped over and put the gloves on the counter.

"That will be thirty."  
>"Of course." Anna smiled as she got out her wallet.<p>

"Did you ever find your sister?" Oaken asked.

"Oh, wow… Yes I did. She's back at the castle now, the queen again." Anna giggled. Oaken never got any news up in the mountains.

"How have you been yourself dear? I heard about that Prince you were marrying. Are you with child yet?"

"Oh uh, hehe no. That Prince, uhm Hans, he was… evil." Anna said unsurely.

"So did you split the marriage?"  
>"No we never got married."<p>

"Oh I see, so you're single now, yeah? I know a great fellow, a wood chopper-"  
>"Oh no Oaken I- I'm dating Kr-. I mean I'm with this man named Kristoff. He's an ice harvester."<br>"That ice harvester who came in with you the other time?"  
>"Y-yes. He's not difficult anymore, or… that much at least."<br>"By dating you dear, I'm sure he's changed. He's come in here once or twice before though.

"Really? Than why-"  
>"Oh yes, he talks about you, always mentions you. I'm assuming it's you since he's never said your name when he talks. This is where you met yeah?"<br>"…Yes." Anna said smiling, happy with her boyfriend.

"Do you intend on being with him forever ma'am?"  
>"Well I-I hope so." Anna answered a little brought back by the question.<p>

"Yes you should, at least he does. And to think the future king and queen of Arendelle met in my shop. Oh Anna you must bring your children here." Anna stood there taken aback. Thinking about having kids with Kristoff, marrying him, all that stuff. And to think what would have happened if she didn't walk in the right direction, or didn't see the puffs of smoke at the right time, should would never had met the love of her life. She suddenly felt extremely lucky.

"Well thank you for the gloves Oaken," Anna finished paying.

"Anytime dear." Oaken said waving.

The three of them walked out the door to see Kristoff arguing with Sven.

"Sven I know you don't like working in pairs but that's still offensive to you partner." Kristoff scolded. Sven made another reindeer sound.

"You just have to deal with it, we're almost home. I wouldn't have them on the sleigh with the ice either but they're only here for so long." Kristoff argued again.  
>"Ready?" He asked looking at Anna. Anna walked over without saying a word, pulled his head down and kissed him hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her torso.<p>

"Hey there." Eugene said waving his hand. "Not to rush you two love birds but we need to get home…"  
>"Right," Kristoff said with red lips and red cheeks.<p>

"Wait." Anna said pulling his head back over to face her. "I don't want to fight. I mean to think what would've happened if I didn't bump into you here, I would've never-"  
>"Hey hey." Kristoff stopped. Anna was tearing up, of course she was overreacting, about their tiny disagreement and buying something at Oaken's but Kristoff learned she couldn't help it, she was still new to the world.<br>"We are lucky, and we should appreciate that. But don't doubt the future okay? I'm right here." He said giving her a big hug, digging his face in the crook of her neck.

"I know, it's hard though when you ice harvest every day."  
>"I'm the smartest guy out there I promise you. Now come on, we'll discuss this when we get home." Kristoff said pulling her to the sled. Anna sat in the front with Kristoff and Eugene, squeezed between the two of them. It wasn't that much of a problem because eventually she ended up sitting on his lap and rested her head in the crook of his neck.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys,

sorry this is so incredibly late. I went camping, without service, without tumblr, or the interweb... it was a struggle

but anyways here's my updated story and as you can see some helsa will be coming up next chapter so please enjoy and leave reviews (but no hate pls)

"Hello?" Eugene said knocking on Anna's door. He heard ruffling around.

"Hellooooo?"Eugene repeated knocking louder.

Inside Anna was up in Kristoff's arms, against the wall. Both of them sneaking in sloppy kisses as they ripped off each others clothing. Anna finally got her dress off and was just in her underwear and corset. Kristoff got his shirt off, picked her up and stared walking her over to the bed when Eugene walked in.

"Eugene! Knock please!" Anna said getting lowered, sliding her hands down Kristoff's arms.

"Yeah, I did, about fifty times because I got some big news."

"What is it?" Kristoff said covering Anna by standing in front of her.

"Remember on the sleigh ride when you told me about that guy? Hans or what ever his name was?"  
>"Yeah why?" He said crossing his arms<br>"Does he have red hair and crazy side burns?"  
>"Yeah why?" Kristoff asked worried.<p>

"Well there's this whole greeting thing down stairs and Elsa introduced me and Rapunzel and-"  
>"What!?" Anna yelled grabbing Kristoff's shoulder. Anna grabbed her robe and Kristoff pulled a lose pajama shirt over his head. The two bolted past Eugene to the stair case railing. They looked down to see a fiery red head with an evil smirk down stairs walking with Elsa. Elsa looking, unsettled. Kristoff started running down stairs but Anna grabbed his arm and stopped him.<p>

"Kristoff no!" She hissed.

"Anna is that you?" Hans asked from down stairs. The two of them looked at each other and ran. Anna tripped in front of him so Kristoff picked her up in one swift motion and swung her over his shoulder. He ran into their dark room breathing heavily. Kristoff set her down and looked at her.  
>"Anna, you stopped me from beating the hell out of him last time, you're not stopping me this time." He said heading for the door.<p>

"Kristoff please! Stop!" She begged.

"No Anna." He was almost to the door.

"Kristoff please!" She yelled. Kristoff stopped and turned, furious.

"What!"  
>"I wanna kill him just as much as you but if the guards see you act on a guest like that weather you should or you shouldn't you'll get kicked out of the castle! I've seen it done before I swear!"<p>

Kristoff's chest moved up and down with anger. "Fine. What do I do than."  
>"Nothing." Anna said still gripping his arm. "Wait for Elsa to tell us what's happening then we act."<br>"Hmph." He said so completely pissed that he had to _wait _to beat the crap out of a man who tried to kill his most prized possession, along with the most important and kind person in the kingdom.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and slouched over, thinking of all the terrible things he'd do to that bastard…

"You wanna do something?" Anna asked after several moments since they probably weren't proceeding with the sex anymore.

"I wanna find out why he's here." Kristoff answered angrily.

"Me too but it looks like Elsa's a little busy with him right now." She said sitting next to him.

"Don't care, and you're not leaving this room." He said sternly.

"Didn't plan on it." She said leaning her head on his tense shoulder. She smiled at his protectiveness.

After his parents, Kristoff tried not to get attached to things aside from ice, the trolls, and sven. Especially not people. He built his foundation on hard work and determination, from ice harvesting. The trolls however, taught him about love and affection, basically the positive aspects of life. As a kid and teen, it gave Kristoff some hope in people, considering he hated them. But once he met Anna everything changed. She became his whole life, his passion and his reason to live. He knew it from the second he met her. When he figured out what this Hans guy _really_ did (after he had the chance to beat him up), he was more than furious. Now that he had the _opportunity _but instead he had to _sit and wait _which made it one the hardest things he's ever done.

"Anna this guy, you realize what he did right?" He asked as if she wasn't feeling the weight of the situation.

"Kristoff I was _there_ what do you think? I was the victim."

"Exactly so then why are you taking this so lightly?"  
>"I'm not! At all! I'm just a bit more contained than you."<br>"Than me?"  
>"Kristoff, you're the most short tempered person I know." Anna said a bit offended.<p>

"Yeah so? That makes me a bad person?"  
>"No but it might explain why you're freaking out so much!"<br>"That guy downstairs tried to kill you!" He repeated standing up.

"You honestly think I don't know that after you told me three times and I was the one being killed!" Anna yelled standing up as well.  
>"You don't seem to!"<p>

"Well I am! You seriously need to calm down!"  
>"I'm calm! Happy now?"<br>"Yes!" Anna yelled back. Him and Anna were staring each other dead in the eye, Kristoff towering over her but Anna still seemed to have just as much emotional strength as him at the moment. The silence lasted a few more seconds, until they both simultaneously jumped on each other. Anna jumped up and wrapped her self around him, kissing him fiercely. Kristoff pulled her tight to his chest and practically threw her on the bed. He took off his shirt and went at her again.

"One way to get your temper out." Anna breathed as he basically bit her neck.

"Would you rather me any other way?" He asked finally getting off her corset exposing her bear chest.

"No… not at aaa…" She was shushed once he began his miraculous method of pleasuring Anna (and him eventually).

Anna yelled and screamed and Kristoff growled and groaned in her ear. They both finished about a few hours later, around midnight. Anna lay on his bare chest, hair messed up, and two giant, protective arms around her.

"Wait." She said picking up her head suddenly.

"Hm?" Kristoff responded rather peacefully. Anna was always able to calm him down even in his most angered states.

"Eugene must know why he's here if he greeted him!" Anna said excitedly.

"You're- you're right!" Kristoff said. He kissed her cheek then went to the side to put on his pants as Anna slipped on her robe.

The two skidded down the quiet, dark hallways to Eugene and Rapunzel's room. They knocked on the door. They heard some moaning and looked at each other in disgust.

"What are they doing?"  
>"Probably what you and I just did." Kristoff shrugged.<p>

"Maybe we should eave them alone-" Anna said walking away awkwardly.

"Nope, we're asking. They've interrupted us before, remember?"  
>"Oh… yeah." Anna smiled mischievously up at Kristoff and he returned the grin. Then he knocked on the door hard and loud. They heard some ruffling of sheets.<br>"Coming!" Rapunzel called.

"Eugene stay in bed." She whispered.  
>"What if it's an intruder." He said a bit delusional.<br>"It's not an intruder we're in a castle."  
>"Well take the pan anyway."<br>"No-"  
>"Rapunzel…"<br>"Eugene you were an intruder when you met me remember?" The door suddenly opened.  
>"Oh hi guys, what's up?" Rapunzel greeted awkwardly.<p>

"We have a question for you and Eugene."  
>"Ha, and you told me to stay in bed." Eugene got up, thankfully with pants on.<p>

"What is it ice man?"  
>"Why is Hans here?" Kristoff asked seriously, Anna held his hand at her side.<p>

"Elsa told me it was because he missed the party, but I overheard him saying that he had a large offer to… repair the past of Arendelle and the Southern Isles." Eugene answered putting a hand on Rapunzel's waste, kissing the top of her head.

"That bastard probably missed it purposely so he could get Anna alone." Kristoff said.

"Probably." Eugene said yawning.  
>"Alright well we're gonna get back to our business." Eugene said pulling Rapunzel back.<p>

"Same here." Kristoff joked, Eugene and him both laughed. As soon as the door closed Anna laughed too.  
>"Haha, <em>business<em>." Anna giggled as she leaned into Kristoff.

"Never heard that term before?" Kristoff asked putting an arm around her.

"No not really." Anna said smiling up at him.

"Well I'll show you what it exactly means." Kristoff smiled as he picked her up bridal style and walked right back in the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**If you want/not want Helsa in this story I highly suggest you read this**

A/N: Alright people, so I have two people for helsa and one person strongly against it. And I still feel weird putting it in so I tried coming up with a solution. The solution being to start out with Helsa, than make it go downhill or something, weather it be because of abuse or the past or whatever I would come up with (or what you guys would suggest). I know, it's weird but I really need you guys to tell me if you think this is a good idea or not. So, I'll wait to publish the next story until I get somewhat of a pool of results, or enough to decide. Pleasseee tell me what you think, cause I cant write without knowing if I should put in Helsa or not.

She got dressed into her formal dress, she usually wore for meetings she had to attend. She put her hair in braids, than rolled them into a neat bun. She wrapped the Arendelle symbol around her neck, slipped on her shoes and walked out her closet.

"What's the occasion?" Kristoff asked getting up and opening the door.

"Well, nothing, but if we see Hans I want to make sure he thinks I'm holding myself together nicely, you know, give a good impression." She said gracefully walking down the hall, arm and arm with Kristoff.

"You'd still give off a fine impression in your normal clothes." Kristoff whispered in her ear. She giggled and he kissed her on the cheek.

"But seriously, I think if you pranced around the halls laughing and having fun like you normally do, he'd probably think you're keeping yourself together pretty nicely." Kristoff shrugged.

Anna smiled, "You're right, but just in case. Hans is a weird guy, he would probably call me immature or something…"  
>"Well from what it sounds like, he's not too mature himself. He'd probably just say that to make you feel bad." Kristoff said getting a little angrier.<p>

"Yeah." Anna said opening the door to Elsa's study. The two walked in to find Elsa sitting at her desk.

"Elsa I-"  
>"I know what you're here for, let me explain." She interrupted. The two sat down on the plush couches in front of her desk.<br>Elsa folded her hands and straightened her back.  
>"I did not ask for Hans to be here, no one did. But Arendelle recently joined a trade group. A trade group is a group kingdoms that discuss trade and politics by hosting balls and parties and meetings. Arendelle, joined this particular one that happened to have the Southern Isles as one of its members. This group, however, was our only option. No other groups would accept us, because of the incident, and me being a new queen without training. The Southern Isles failed to make an appearance at the last get together here, so their representative came to make up their lost time and personally talk with me since I was the host, and I was in charge of what went on. How Hans got here… I don't know, but I'm determined to find out at our next meeting, which is being hosted in the Southern Isles."<br>Kristoff and Anna sat there, rather satisfied with the explanation.

"Well how long is he here for?" Kristoff asked, fists clenched.

"At least a week. He requested a personal meeting and from what he mentioned discussing, well my decision could take hours, and days of consideration." Elsa responded.  
>"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I made sure his quarters were placed in the farthest room in the guest hall."<p>

Kristoff couldn't argue, since she was the queen. Even if she wasn't it was hard to, she was obviously doing everything she could and Elsa was the most wise and rational person he knew.

Anna sat there, trying to contain her anger. None of this was Elsa's doing, the kingdom's reputation was in her hands. Still, Anna hated having even his presence in the castle.  
>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Your majesty, your meeting is taking place in 15 minutes." A servant said.

"Thank you Brandt, excuse me." Elsa said getting up. "I must prepare the paper work and what I'm going to say. I'll be done at lunch." Elsa closed the door behind her.

Kristoff sighed, "Well, this sucks."  
>"Yes it does." Anna said at a loss for words.<p>

"How about we go up to the mountains? To the cabin?" Kristoff suggested grabbing her hand.

"But Eugene and Rapunzel…"  
>"They can come. I'm sure they have an open cabin up there. If not, they're safe here, Hans isn't after them-"<br>"He's not after me Kristoff." Anna corrected looking him in the eye.

"Anna, he failed to kill you and take over the kingdom because of you."  
>"Well-"<br>"Well of course there were other parts to the story, but that's not the point. If I were an evil psychopath I would be pretty pissed. And because he's a psychopath he doesn't think things through unless he's figuring out how to kill you." Kristoff said. Anna sighed. "Fine, but we have to leave quietly, in the middle of the night. We'll tell Eugene and Rapunzel too, they can come along." She whispered. Kristoff smiled, placed a hand on her face, and kissed her deeply.

"You do realize we're in a room alone so you don't have to whisper." Kristoff smiled against her forehead.

"Well, yeah, but…"She was cut off by his kiss. Afterwards, they both got up and walked out into the hall.

"I'm hungry." Anna said while they passed the staircase.

"Anna I'd rather not go downstairs-"  
>"I wont get my head chopped off by walking into the kitchen. Come on." They turned around and Kristoff was reluctantly pulled down the stairs.<p>

The two ran into the kitchen, then into what was called the pantry. When one thinks of a pantry, they think of a closet full of unrefrigerated food, but in a castle, there were no such things as closets and kitchens.

When Anna opened up the back door it lead to a giant stock room full of all different foods, like fruit, pasta, cookies, vegetables, cookies, everything. Kristoff loved the place just as much as Anna, simply because he loved food just as much as Anna.

Both of them fixed up their own breakfasts, Anna made a peanut butter sandwich, Kristoff made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Usually after their meals, they would share a plate of chocolate as dessert.

Once Anna finished licking her fingers clean, she said, "I'll go get the chocolate!"

"Anna why don't you-" He responded standing up.

"Kristoff, I love you more than anything but if you're saying I can't walk out the door and get some chocolate and walk right back here, I think that's a little over the line." Anna scolded look up at him.

"Fine." He said eyeing her.

"I'll be right back then." She turned around and flattened her dress, walking out the door. As soon as she turned the second corner to the other room, she bumped right into someone, falling straight down, arms flailing, until gloved hands caught her. She looked up to see a red haired man smirking. "Glad I caught you."

"Oh, Hans. I- uh-" Anna said standing straighter.

"How are things darling?" Anna cringed.

"They're- they're wonderful and don't call me darling." Anna was doing her best to respect manners and laws and reputation instead of beating the crap out of this guy, or at least try to.

"Now if you'll excuse me-"  
>"Look, I just want to apologize for everything I've done. Turns out someone slipped some sort of herbal mix in my drink that caused me to have selfish malicious intents-" Anna didn't believe a word he said "But more importantly, I want you to know that I still love you." He said looking in her eyes as he picked up her hands.<p>

"Uh no thank-"  
>"Anna what we had was real. It could be like that again." He pushed. Anna was fuming red, she was about to call Kristoff, but she knew if he came and saw Hans like this, he was sure to ruin his and Arendelle's reputation. Also, he'd be kicked out of the castle for assaulting a prince. <em>Funny how a prince doesn't get in trouble for sexually harassing a princess until it's rape. <em>Anna thought.

"If you'll excuse me, we'll talk later. I'm busy." Anna ended. Hans seemed satisfied with that. "When darling?" He asked trying to sound romantic.

"Oh I don't know, tonight, at uh 2, in the rose gardens." She made up.

"Ok darling, it's a date." He winked. Anna almost threw up. She turned around back into the pantry, grabbed Kristoff's and rushed to a hidden corridor.

"Anna, chocolate?"  
>"Nope no chocolate." Anna said pushing him through the doorway making sure Hans wasn't anywhere in sight.<p>

"That's weird, they always have it prepared." Kristoff said in a tone suggesting she was making it up.

"Well they were busy this morning they had to put the chocolate off." She answered as she rushed down the stairs, dragging Kristoff along.  
>"What ever could they be busy for Anna? There's on guest in the castle."<br>"Well they're having a chocolate festival in town."

"When is it?"  
>"This weekend."<br>"Anna it's Saturday, there's a chocolate festival, and they're busy making something else with one guest in the castle. I guess they should just post pone the festival than-"

"Ok fine!" Anna stopped and turned around. Man, he knew how to make her talk.

"I- I saw Hans." She confessed.

"You what!? See Anna I told you-"

"Kristoff it was for less than a minute! He didn't touch me at all!" Except for her hands…

"Ok fine talk." He said crossing his arms.

"He wants to get back together and made some excuse for acting like a murderer and taking over the kingdom. Like someone drugged him. He wouldn't leave me alone so I told him should talk later. He asked when and I made up a random time-"

"Anna you set up a meeting with him?"  
>"No, I'm not gonna show up, and it was the only way I could've left. He wouldn't leave me alone… not in that way but talking wise." Anna said. Kristoff was furious, not at Anna, but just at the situation. Anna put a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Kristoff… thank you."  
>"For what exactly?" He asked looking down at her, still angry.<p>

"For being this mad and protective and involved and… No one really paid this much attention to me before, and I just… Thank you." She smiled wrapping her arms around him. His expression softened, he muscles loosened, and he wrapped his arms tight around Anna, digging his face in her neck.

"I love you, that's why." He answered as if she was questioning why.

"I love you too." She said getting a little teary. They pulled apart and looked at each other, still in their embrace.

"Let's do something." Anna smiled excitedly.

"What do you wanna do?" He seemed to loosen up a bit.

"Let's go to the docks." She smiled.

"Ok." He grinned as she dragged him through the kitchens and out the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter gets more rated **M** for some imagery.

**So Helsa one the vote** (that I tallied), 5-4 (stronger opinions 2, milder 1), so yes, I'll be putting Helsa in.

However, **if you are against Helsa, and are still upset, than contact me or post a review on your idea of a solution, I'd be glad to hear it. **I'll write it in my next note or something before I post the story or just message you back.

Just wanna make you guys happy.

Also, I hope you can respect the ship and its ppl aboard bc everyone has their interests.

I'll be posting a new chapter on Friday/Saturday after I look at the reviews**.**

**Enjoy…**

The two strolled through the docks for an hour or so, then into town for another hour, then for a walk around the fjord for a couple more hours, then finally back to the castle. They ate lunch for an hour, than decided to go to the gardens.

"Wonder what Eugene and Rapunzel are up to." Kristoff said looking around at the various plants.

"They're actually in a meeting with Elsa, she's booked this whole week with Hans and them." Anna answered looking up at him.

"Oh look." He said picking out a white rose, Anna's personal favorite. He picked it out and handed it to her, she smelt it and looked back up at him.  
>"Thank you." She smiled, holding it to her chest.<p>

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

"Always remember they're your favorite." He said added, taking her hand again.

"How could I ever repay you ?" Anna asked suggestively.

"I could think of a few things…" He smirked.

"Like what?"  
>"Well, it has to be something I really like, a lot." He teased.<br>"Could it also be someone you really like a lot?" She giggled putting her arms on his shoulders.

"Perhaps…" He responded in a really low, sexy voice he always used when he was trying to excite Anna.

"How about something you could do with someone?" she continued moving her face closer to his.

"Depends on who and what…" He bellowed pulling her even closer to him, on the verge of kissing her.  
>"What about this, with me?" She went in and kissed him slowly, and passionately. Kristoff pulled back and grinned. "That'll do." He pushed her against a near by tree and fiercely kissed her. Anna responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning in his mouth once his hand made contact with her chest.<p>

They continued this for minutes, and within that time an unwanted visitor appeared. Well, not a visitor, more like an observer.

Hans stuck to Anna's plan of 2 o'clock in the rose gardens. He wandered through looking for his princess. He didn't bother calling out her name, since he imagined surprising her.

He quietly continued through the fields until he heard rather unusual sounds to hear in a garden. He turned to his right and looked through a bush, to see a tall, stocky blonde man pressing himself against a smaller, copper blonde haired girl, moaning against his lips, running her hands through his messy hair. Hans was at first disgusted, and turned away, but before he took a step he heard the girl moan,

"Kristoff…"

Hans stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to peak through the bush again. He saw that the man pulled away from her for a second to say, "Let's go to the stables."

The two ran off to the stables, Hans unable to see the girls face in detail through the bushes.

Hans secretly followed the couple until they ran into the stables and locked the door. He silently cursed, and thought of a way to see what they were doing.

He tip toed over to the door to listen in. He heard lots of moaning, and something drop on a pile of hay. He walked over to a near by window and looked through.

There he saw the couple, shirtless, and the girl naked under who was probably Kristoff. The man broke from her lips and went down to kiss her neck, down to her breasts. Hans was horrified at first, then saw the girls face, it was indeed Anna. He turned around and slid down the wall of the stable.

He couldn't believe it, he knew Anna wouldn't want him back, but not because she was with… with an _ice harvester. _What could she see in that man? They must have had some relation before the thaw, but Anna had been locked in a castle her whole life, so it had to be between the time they met and broke up… _ She cheated on me_! Hans thought. He was extremely angry, and felt betrayed, even though it was he who betrayed her. Still, Hans expected her to be a faithful companion…

He took one more angry look through the window, Anna was yelling now, with Kristoff thrusting into her, and grabbing her bosom. _I'm done wasting my time with you, time for a new approach. _He said to himself. He politely walked away from the stables as if nothing happened, and into the castle.

Anna was breathing heavily on top of Kristoff's bare chest, tracing circles with her fingers.

"How long have we been?" She asked.

"Maybe… couple hours? Two three? We have the whole barns to ourselves, no one in the castle travels anywhere on Saturdays. Kristoff said as he continued to play with Anna's braids.

They were both laying in a pile of hay, the straws sticking to their sweaty selves, with only a blanket covering them. Kristoff had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other toying with a hair.

"Eugene and Rapunzel's meeting should be over by now, we should get back." She said sitting up.

"Where you going princess?" He asked pulling her back down to him, she squealed in his lap.

"We have been given the rare opportunity to do our favorite activity for at least 4 hours, that never happens." Kristoff teased. He began gently kissing her neck, Anna involuntarily ran a hand through his hair, lifted up her head and let out a moan.

"I- well-" She couldn't really think when Kristoff did this to her, so it was rather unfair.

"Just a few more minutes…" He pleaded in her ear.

"Ok." She breathed and she fell back in the hay again, this time under him.  
>"We have a sled you know." He informed as he began his lovely method of pleasuring Anna.<p>

"I know but- I would feel weird- oh- when we… when we ride it up to your cabin with- mmm- Eugene and Rapunzel in it." She struggled to say.  
>"We've had sex in it before, Anna." Kristoff mentioned.<p>

"I know but… Oh! God- Can we just talk about this later…?" She asked.  
>"Of course your majesty." He chuckled as he picked her up and held her against the wall.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So the chapter you've been waiting for, the one with Helsa, or where Helsa begins. As I said I have minimal experience with Helsa, I respect the ship but I'm completely on board with it, so it's probably gonna suck compared to your average helsa, but I'll try my best.

If you want me to stop because I'm that bad, please say it in a nice way…

**This chapter is short, because of the amount of school work and I'd rather you guys have something than nothing.**

Anyways, enjoy! And Review!

"It was great speaking with you two." Elsa smiled as she shook hands with Rapunzel and Eugene.  
>"Anytime Elsa, remember, we're your friends, you don't have to be so formal." Eugene reminded.<p>

"I know but, I guess it's a habit of keeping tradition." She shrugged.

"Well thank you Elsa, we'll talk later." Eugene draped his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders and walked off to their bedroom. Elsa sighed, watching them. She wondered if she would find love anytime soon, but word gets out. Now every single kingdom knows of her ice powers, which makes everything harder for her and her kingdom. No one would want to be with her.

"Queen Elsa," She heard a velvety rich voice form her left. _Oh, ugh. _She thought, it was Hans, asking for another meeting most likely.

"Would you mind going for a walk?"  
>She looked at him taken aback. "Well if you wish to discuss political matters off schedule I'd prefer it be in my study-"<p>

"Actually it's not about political matters." He said in a tone he never used before. It wasn't sexy, nor was it cheery, it was indescribable… nothing fantastical, but something that strangely struck a chord in her.

"Uhm. Sure." She answered. She took his arm, and walked to the gardens.

"You know Elsa, as a politician, I only get to learn about ones kingdom, never their actual person. Which in my opinion, is extremely important. So, tell me more about you." He asked curiously with a hint of a smile. Elsa was still iffy about the man however, he seemed to be taking a different approach, and she liked it. She tried washing these odd, odd, feelings away from such a horrid man.  
>"Uh well, what is it that you want to know about me?" She asked trying to sound professional.<p>

"Anything you want." He answered casually.

"Well, I just had a very successful trade p-"  
>"No no no, I want to know about you not about trade and politics and Arendelle. I want to hear about <em>you<em>." He interrupted. Elsa looked at him, somewhat flattered, although she tried to deny it.

"Well I, I like chocolate." She blushed, she never really seemed to notice it before but his arms were very strong, and large, and he had beautiful facial features too…

"Chocolate! How nice, you know, I'm a huge fan of chocolate myself… Well I do prefer to have it covered in something rather than have it plain. Oh and I only like having it with milk too." He rambled. Elsa giggled, he didn't seem artificial at all, nor did he mention Anna, especially when they were talking about chocolate! She was, well… pretty impressed, even though she still saw it as a political strategy.

Anna and Kristoff were just laying there, in his sled, not completely naked, but their undergarments were loose and pulled in a failed attempt to get changed. Anna was leaning her head in the crook of his neck while they reclined in the sled. Both of them fell asleep, until they heard knocking.

"Hey there lovebirds open up we're done." Eugene knocked.  
>"We've been done." Rapunzel added.<p>

Anna's head bolted up. "One second!" Anna bolted up, pulling Kristoff with her. Kristoff didn't budge. He sat and just stared.

"C'mon!" Anna squealed trying to pull him.

"I don't wanna." He smirked.

"Hurry up you guys." Eugene said.

"Can't you guys go on a picnic or something?" Kristoff yelled through the doors.

"We would but we're stuffed with all those finger sandwiches and lemonade they offer you." Rapunzel giggled.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and finally gave in, he pushed himself forward, making Anna's tugging indifferent. "Finally."


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"A/N/strong:Howdy,/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"It's been a while ik, mainly because high school gives you a lot of work and I haven't gotten any time to breath lately, but I'm doing nothing on a Friday night so I can finally post this chapter.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Enjoy!p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"They got changed and opened the barn doors. Eugene and Rapunzel had been leaning on the wall waiting for them.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Well look who decided to show up." Eugene joked. Kristoff lightly punched his arm and all four of them walked back to the castle.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Elsa and Hans however, were having tea and finger sandwiches, happily as can be.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So wait, you mean to tell me all twelve of your brothers never ever played with you?"br  "Nope." Hans giggled./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Not once?" Elsa asked again.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Not at all." Hans painfully laughed again. Elsa saw the pain in his eyes. br  "You can stop with the show, come on, I know it hurts." She said reaching out a hand. Hans was surprised, unsure what was the right move to make, but he looked at her beautiful blue eyes and something struck him, that made his mind go beyond the realm of politics and selfishness and strategies. It was a warm, fierce, fiery feeling inside him. He sat confused./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Excuse me." He got up, bowed, and walked into the bathroom. Elsa took her hand back, holding it to her chest, feeling hurt.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hans get yourself together damnit." He said into the bathroom mirror. He sat down at a stool and thought. It was often what he did as a child, since no one would listen. It was almost like talking with himself, he would go back and forth in his head. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"What was that feeling?em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Love, idiot.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Hans jumped at the idea. He had no idea what love was like, he knew it was supposed to be magical, fantastical, life consuming, blinding, uncontrollable, blah blah blah. As far as he knew, all magical and beautiful things that were promised to him by fairy tales and books, never came true.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"But there was something about Elsa, her bleached blonde hair, icy blue eyes, sweet supple lips, beautiful curvy body, everything. Not just the visuals, but she seemed so genuine, so loving and caring, yet strong, considering how far she'd come. Her past and his past seemed to connect, like she was the only person who ever was able to relate to him. Sure, Anna was blocked out, but she had loving people around her. Hans had quiet maids and hateful parents. Elsa had her parents, but that was it.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"He looked in the mirror again, trying to figure out what love really is, and how to play the game, how to win, but he had the slightest idea. So, he decided to figure it out himself.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanHe marched out the bathroom and back in the room where Elsa was still seated./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Elsa." He said shakily.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Hans, uh-I"br  "Say no further, I would like to ask you to a, another meeting." He said formally./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Oh, well I can't say no." Elsa  "Would you say no?" He asked / "What?"br / "I mean… Then it is a meeting, six o'clock sharp in the gardens. And I'll be attending dinner." He walked away before she could ask any further. Elsa saw somewhat of a blush while he spoke, making her smile a bit when he closed the door./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Anna and Kristoff made it back to their room, and flopped on the bed. They both were completely exhausted from before, so they ended up falling asleep.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Anna woke up first, feeling Kristoff's big strong forearm on her stomach. She smiled and tugged it closer. She looked at the clock on the wall and gasped at the  "Kristoff." She nudged. He didn't / "Kristofffff." She poked. He pulled his arm tighter around her and rolled her over to the other side of the bed, flipping her so she was facing his chest, and snuggled her tighter with no effort, like she was his personal teddy bear./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Kristoff." She giggled.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I don't care about dinner." He groaned.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I don't care if you don't care, we have to go or else the maids will wake us." He pushed his arm  "Alright alright." He let her go and let her pull him up into a sitting position on the bed./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That was a nice nap." He said picking up his vest off the floor.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Was worth it." She giggled tightening her bodice.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It always amazes me how completely different you are when we're alone compared to everyone else, I mean, are you like this with your sister?"br  "No, I only make inappropriate jokes with you." She bopped his nose and sat on his / "I must be a lucky guy than." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yup you are." She smiled back and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I love you." He said several moments after.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Love you more." She smiled.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Not his game again…"br  "Alright time to go to dinner." Anna began, as she pulled him up and down stairs./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Before dinner Elsa sat in her room, figuring out which dress to pick. She looked through the minimal selection of monotone dresses a queen was supposed to wear. She picked the one that came the closest to the word 'sexy' and showed off her curves the best, although none of them really did show off her curves.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"She looked in the mirror and was still unhappy, so she used her magic to design and play with it a little bit, the end result being much more attractive. br  After redoing her hair and makeup she looked in the mirror and realized why she was doing all of this./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Don't try to deny it Elsa. emA voice in her head said. She sighed, and sat on the bed with her face in her hands./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He tried to kill you and your sister.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Yeah but he had mental issues, maybe he's actually trying to deal with them…em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Elsa went back and forth with ideas in her head, completely unsure and unaware of how to deal with such feelings. She tried and tried to figure out how she should pursue them, how she should handle them, but had no experience or idea on how to whatsoever.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"However, she did know what love was. As much as she tried to deny it, there was still a spark somewhere.p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p 


End file.
